


Promise of a Sunrise

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh likes sunrises</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise of a Sunrise

Before stepping out on the beach, Calleigh stopped to admire the bands of light in shades of pink coloring the sky as the son rose. She loved watching the sun rise, it was her favourite part of the day although she preferred to watch it from the arms of the man she was waiting to join her, instead of seeing it light the dead body she knew waited for them by the shore line.

"Ready?" Horatio asked as he came to a stop next to her sliding his sunglasses on.

She looked over at him and shook her head, "No, but we have a job to do." She answered less then enthusiastically. She normally didn't let the job get to her but today for some reason today it did.

Horatio ran his hand down her arm. "I know," he told her. "How about we go away this weekend?" he suggested knowing a few days away at the cabin they always rented would do her good.

"Promise me a sunrise." She said wistfully as she stepped off the walkway onto the sand.

"We can sleep on the beach and make love as the sun comes up if you want." He promised and her answering smile was all the answer he needed to know his suggestion was the right one.


End file.
